Osamu Ōtsutsuki
| status =Alive | birthdate =November 12 | age =23 | gender =Male | height =7'1" | weight =178 lbs | blood type =O | hometown =Gesstono | countryoforigin =Moon | countryofliving =Moon | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner =Kamiko Otsutsuki | previous partner = | family =Kana Korimachi (Grandfather) Chiyo Otsutsuki (Grandmother) Chiyoko Otsutsuki (Mother) Kaminoshi (Father) Kamiko Otsutsuki (Sister) | clan = Helixian Clan Otsutsuki Clan | clanbranch = Korimachi Branch | rank =Jonin | classification =Sensor | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = Tenseigan Noryokugan | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique = | nature = | jutsu = Ruby Revolution Seal Ruby Repulsive Seal Warping Darkness Transcendence Diamond Blade Spear Pulse Defensive Prominence Time's Decree Rendered Shadows Cross Power Surge Rending Pulse Tenseigan Chakra Mode *Tenseigan: Psychokinesis *Eight Trigrams: Origin Destruction *Gentle Fist Art Annihilative Strike *Gentle Step: Disruptive Strike *Black Mist Hellfire *Gentle Fist: Seven Deadly Virtues *Gentle Step Blitzkrieg *Gentle Step Blitzkrieg Vacuum Pulse *Gentle Step Finale *Gentle Fist: Confined Death *Gentle Fist: Endgame *Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms *Jade Wheel Reincarnation Explosion *Amber Wheel Reincarnation Explosion *Reincarnation Wheel Explosion *Eighty Gods Vacuum Lion Fists *Eighty Gods Amber Assault *Eight Trigrams: Twin Lions Crumbling Attack *Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher *Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms *Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven *Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms *Eight Trigrams Thirty-Two Palms *Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm *Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm *Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists *Gentle Fist Art One Blow Body *Gentle Fist: Seven Deadly Virtues *Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Four Branches Technique *Transcendent Path **Seiriteki Kasei **Reiyuigon **Reihogosha **Kaitou **Preeminent Genesis **Heikougenjitsu *Dimensional Path **Apeirogan **Juryokuido **Jikukankotai **Tengai Juman **Tengai Kukyo **Tengai Nami *Physical Path **Sunryuuken *Elemental Path **Sokousei *Enlighten Path **Insuunagare **Cosmic Chains **Cosmic Chain Prison **Seal of the Chakravartin Will Override Six Paths Sage Mode Six Paths Yin Power Six Paths Yang Power Eight Gates Eight Gates Released Formation Evening Elephant Morning Peacock | taijutsu = | weapons = | tools = }} Background Osamu Otsutsuki is the first son and second child of Chiyoko Otsutsuki and Kaminoshi. Love, Taken Away Path to Redemption Personality Osamu takes pride in the protection of his family and will put his life on the line to ensure their safety. As a whole, Osamu is quite laidback and never seems to give his all when engaging in an interesting conflict, whether it be sparring, fighting or arguing. He prefers actions over talking most of the time, as he believes that as a whole, words don't amount to much unless actions are preformed to back them up. Abilities Chakra Control Combining his mental capabilities with chakra exertion, Osamu can shut down the upper brain functions on a target with such severity that he can do anything from rendering them unconscious to outright shutting their brain functions down permanently, killing them on the spot. This method effects anyone his chakra is exposed to, though he can always do it to the opponent via a direct attack on the mind or by touching them. As stated by his mother, he has always possessed god-like chakra control; having full control over any chakra within a certain radius of himself and within his body. This in itself makes him immune to genjutsu, as the opponent won't be able to manipulate the chakra within his body. Chakra Quality Osamu's chakra hold quite the quality and potency, being unbelievably dense. Having inherited his mothers Six Paths Chakra] undiluted, along with the potent chakra she possessed from Kaguya, Osamu is a powerhouse all by himself. He is able to fight for several weeks unhindered and unexhausted. Like his mother, he wasn't taught a normal sage mode, as instead, was taught the Six Paths Sage Mode Dojutsu Tenseigan Despite inheriting the Tenseigan from his mother, it possesses all of the Byakugan's capabilities, a trait contributed to his mothers unique genes. Using this, he is granted penetrative vision as well as nearly 360 degree vision, except for the blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. Using it, he is able to see in infrared as well as x-ray vision. Combined with his Noryokugan's abilities, he can see across the entire electromagnetic spectrum. Though it isn't as great as his mothers sight, Osamu is able to see see targets up to 18 kilometers away from himself through the sole use of his Tenseigan. Kekkei Genkai Noryokugan Osamu was always one to specialize in the use of his clans bloodline, the Noryokugan. His main fields on specialty concerning the bloodline is control over physics as well as spatial and temporal. Spatial Manipulation Osamu has demonstrated time and time again the ability to manipulate space around him. His is able to isoportate others within this specific range, orienting their limbs in any way he sees fit in an instant, giving him the advantage and potentially making him untouchable. The range of his spatial abilities are currently unknown but it's known that he is able to extend up past the Earth's atmosphere, potentially giving hint that it extends far enough to reach the Moon. Temporal Manipulation Ninjutsu Like taking the likeness of his mother, he was eventually taught everything she knew, ninjutsu wise. Starting as a young child at the age of 6, Osamu was being taught various Tenseigan techniques, including his mothers "Jewel Theme" techniques, among others. Taijutsu Gentle Fist Gentle Step Fuhenken Fuhenken (普遍拳, literally meaning "Omnipresent Fist") is a unique fighting style developed by Osamu utlizing his mothers teachings and techniques. It combines his impeccable mental capabilities with his unsurpassed physical capabilities to dish out damage from multiple ranges, as he fights the target(s) on the mental, physical and spiritual planes, all at once, utilizing different styles. The crescents within the icon represent the physical, mental and spiritual planes, while the dot represents the user. Using his god-like chakra control combined with his mental prowess and taijutsu skills allow him to fight multiple opponents while utilizing multiple fighting styles simultaneously, from different ranges. When utilizing this unique and highly varied style of combat, all of his abilities are turned into taijutsu attacks at this point, allowing him to achieve greater effects across a much wider spectrum. His mother is currently teaching him how to greater combat prowess by instructing him on combating targets on the spiritual plane in a more efficient manner. Because of his unique fighting style, he has developed a defense against it being used against him, using his already preexisting power. Due to a certain clan of shinobi possessing unrivaled mental prowess in the art of affecting and even controlling the mind, Omasu was taught that mental defense can be much greater than physical defense, as if a shinobi harms your body, you have a good chance of surviving, whereas if a shinobi seizes your mind, you can fall just as fast. Due to chakra being present within every shinobi, it is the basis for most types of jutsu. With that being said, as a whole Yin Release governs Genjutsu, which shinobi employ disrupt the flow of chakra within the opponents brain, which can make illusions seem like reality itself. As a whole, Osamu doesn't have to worry about genjutsu, though he is still susceptible to mind based attacks via poisons and such like a normal person. He has stated that he has ways of combating them as well. Using his fighting style, he is able to interact directly with the physical, mental and spiritual aspects of his target, allowing him to combat and beat with with minimal effort on his part. Using his mental prowess, he i able to take control of the electric signals within the opponents hippocampus, and modify their memories as he fights them, erasing their memories of him beginning his attack, allowing him to forcibly render them guard-less against his attacks. Utilizing this style, he has been show using the Protecting Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms without even initiating rotation and even using various Eight Gates techniques outside of his body without suffering repercussions other than immense chakra usage, via the construction of a chakra network. Kenjutsu Being trained at a very early age about the art of Kenjutsu (剣術, Literally meaning: Sword Technique), Osamu is as skilled as Samurai that practice the ancient art of swordsmanship, and can beat most at the art itself. Despite this, using his kekkei genkai in conjunction with it is enough to keep any opponent on their toes. Channeling his mental abilities into his sword as well as his body, he is able to pull of feats most if not all would deem impossible for anyone, let alone someone of his age. Using a standard katana, hhe is capable of splitting the fabric of space itself to reveal a void leading to non-existance, using what he refers to as "basic kenjutsu". The sheer range of a single swing alone is know to reach out thousands of miles, rending in two anything it encounters. With its already outstanding prowess, any shinobi would be most certainly honored to ever witness his usage of "masterful kenjutsu". Combined with his full and absolute control over space itself, he is capable of making his attacks land on the opponent before the attack even has a chance to travel, a testament to his skill in both the usage of his bloodline and the sword simultaneously. Combining his ability to instantaneously shift his own position, as well as his opponents, as well as their orientation, he can pull off feats deemed impossible by normal standards, using it to always possess the element of surprise. One example is his standing a good distance from his opponent. Suddenly, he swings his sword hilt to the right, nd instantly being near his opponent, striking them in the side of the head, or cutting the very hilt off their sword, leaving the opponent no time to react. His skill with the sword is nothing short of "amazing" and "outstanding" with some even going as far as to call it "ridiculous" and "oddly masterful". Being able to combine his unparraleled footwork with the swift wrist movements associated with swordsmanship, it is able to dodge bullet-like projectiles before closing this distance and cutting down opposition in the blink of an eye, rending foes in half upon sheathing his sword right after. Due to his innate ability to manipulate space as a seperate factor from space-time, he is able to isoportate his opponent while cutting them down from different angle, while it appears that he simply slashed them from a single direction; simply put, he can mislead an opponent to block a slash from the right while actually slashing them from the left, without warning or signs beforehand. This is done my his using his ability to connect two points in space regardless of the distance between them. As a result, he can cut from the left while his katana makes contact from the right, allowing his to inflict damage through the connection itself, despite what may or may not be seen physically. His ability to move at immense speed isn't due to just his sheer speed, but due to his ability to control distance. By removing space from between his opponent, his is able to move instantaneously, allowing him to close gaps in an instant, catching opponents off gaurd while providing him with unheard of defense, as he can keep attacks from reaching him, by keeping an object a set distance from him. While combining this multipurpose ability with his impeccable kenjutsu skills, he is able to move around his opponent, as well as his opponent around him, giving him an unprecedented advantage over them in nearly every situation. Combined with his kenjutsu, it allows him to achieve nearly infinite possibilities. Offensive examples of his space-manipulating abilities is using the opponents own sword against them by curving space itself around their sword and bisecting their body with their own blade. His kenjutsu isn't simply limited to a sword, as his has been noted to using his bare hands to inflict razor sharp, chakra scalpel-like injuries on his opponents by simply manipulating the space around his hands into a blade. This makes from an unmatched sword in itself that can't be seen even by the likes of dojutsu themselves and being incapable of being sensed by conventional and unconventional methods. OsamuOtsutsuki SpatialSlash.jpg|Osamu's Spatial Slash OsamuOtsutsuki Kenjutsu SpatialRendingVoid Range.jpg|The sheer range of his basic kenjutsu OsamuOtsutsuki Kenjutsu SpatialRendingVoid.jpg|Osamu's display of "Basic Kenjutsu" OsamuOtsutsuki Kenjutsu SwordandFace.png|Shit about to get real, real quick... OsamuOtsutsuki KenjutsuStance.png|Osamu's sword stance Info *Chiyoko found the artifact she found on a plateau in her one of her dimensions. * Artifact Entry: "The Artifact X-001 is a unique item Chiyoko found in one of her dimensions and is a byproduct of her very own power subconsciously created when she made the place herself. It provides the user with unique enhancements to ??? that enentually get better over time" Role Plays *Unbound Reality